1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved wheel mechanism for use in a slot machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, slot machines include three wheels each having an outer circumferential surface which carries a plurality of symbols such as fruit, the three wheels being disposed in side-by-side relationship for independent rotation about a common axis. The wheels are spun by a player, and he can win predetermined prizes according to given combinations of the symbols visible when the wheels stop rotating.
However, such a conventional type of slot machine commonly has a plurality of wheels each having an outer circumferential surface which carries at least about twenty-one symbols of objects such as fruit. For this reason, each of the wheels is formed to have a diameter of about 20 cm.
Accordingly, the above-described conventional type of slot machine requires a casing frame having a depth that will allow accommodation of such 20 cm dia. wheels, since the casing frame defines the external configuration of the machine. A problem with this conventional construction is that the casing frame is required to have a substantial depth.
One method of enhancing the amusement value of a game is to increase the number of symbols illustrated on each wheel and hence the number of winning combinations of symbols, namely, the number of prize lines. In order to increase the number of symbols, however, the outer diameter of each of the wheels must be further enlarged, given that the size of each of the symbols is equal. As the wheel diameter increases, the casing frame of the machine which accommodates the wheels needs to be enlarged. It is, therefore, obvious that this is not a suitable method for commercial applications.
A conventional type of wheel mechanism is arranged to inform a player that he has won a prize by the flash of indicator lamps or the generation of a sound indicative of the winning of the prize whatever the winning combination of symbols may have been. Therefore, in order to understand what the winning combination was, the player must visually confirm the symbols on the wheels along each of the prize lines.
However, the need for visual confirmation of the symbols on each of the prize lines upon the winning of each prize distracts the attention of the player from the game. Therefore, if the player continues playing the slot machine for some time, he may experience fatigue during or after the game.